kyngfandomcom-20200214-history
Powers
The Powers are the ancient beings who created Kyngdom at their birth. They emerged from a golden-petaled flower that mysteriously grew from the nothingness that was once Kyngdom's world. There are six Powers; each one has abilities that represent a part of the world that they created. Origins Before Kyngdom existed, a giant flower bloomed in the darkness. It had six petals. When the flower was grown, six baby creatures emerged, one from each petal. One of the creatures was a gryphon (Caelani); one was a clawed serpent (Ecio); one was a sea dragon (Ayearth); one was a winged wolf (Lunee); one was a unicorn (Sylvia), and one was a dragon (Claaws). These were the Powers. From behind the Powers emerged a tiny fairy, the PowerFriend, who acted as a sort of mother to them as they grew. Her name was Celesti. The Powers created Kyngdom as we know it: Background The Powers walked the land for many years. But soon trouble began to arise. Claaws began to grow unruly and jealous. Darkness grew within her heart, and she began to feed it. She spoke to it, and it spoke to her... Claaws's darkness soon grew so great that she was exiled by the other Powers. In order for this to be balanced, Claaws became the Power of Darkness, while Lunee became the Power of Light. Claaws was forced out of the Powers' abode. Alone, Claaws's darkness grew. She could not control it, and soon, it took on an actual form. This form was one of the first Sideaffected Powers. It was a dragon, just like Claaws. The Sideaffected Power was named Jaaws, and she held powers of great darkness. She was evil personified, and also a sort of punishment for Claaws, who had caved in to the darkness within her. Jaaws would do everything she could to destroy Kyngdom. Jaaws went around Kyngdom putting true evil into the hearts of humans. The Powers decided that humans were too evil to keep on Kyngdom. They began to hate them. Soon, some of the Powers started killing humans, including Claaws. One poor innocent boy's family and town was destroyed by Claaws. His name was Samson...but he soon changed it to Catastrophe. Catastrophe, orphaned and alone, went into the forest and befriended a wolf named Froststone. She pretty much adopted him, and nurtured him in his aloneness. Catastrophe also befriended other animals. Soon Claaws mastered her darkness and was able to rejoin the Powers. She was once again the Power of Fang; Lunee then returned to being the Power of Howl. -At this point, however, other Sideaffected Powers had been born... (Sideaffected Powers are created from Powers' flaws and typically strive for destruction. They are not good.) This is where Catastrophe comes back in. One day, Caelani killed Froststone and Catastrophe's other animal friends. Catastrophe, broken and alone once more, fled. He came across Whist, who attempted to hypnotize him but only partially succeeded. Catastrophe then stumbled into Jaaws's cave. She sensed his darkness--the anger at the Powers for ruining his life, his ambitions to become something powerful, his thirst for revenge--and Jaaws spoke to those desires. She used her powers to turn him evil, into someone to destroy Kyngdom. Jaaws helped Catstrophe rise to power. According to legend, if you killed the monster of the mist you would become king. This monster was none other than Whist, and with Jaaws's help, Catastrophe killed Whist and subsequently became the 13-year-old ruler of ancient Kyngdom. While Catastrophe was trying to kill Whist, Whist tried to gain control of Catastrophe's mind to stop him from ending her life. Thus, as Catastrophe fought Whist, Jaaws and Whist also battled, for control of his mind. Jaaws won, but a little bit of Whist's essence was left within Catastrophe's head. (This tidbit of info comes into importance later. When Catastrophe comes to life many years later, the tiny bit of Whist in his head escapes, bringing Whist back to life.) Catastrophe, as king of Kyngdom, went around using Brazen Goo to kill all the Powers. course, it wasn't called that back then. Brazen Goo is the only thing lethal to Powers, and it is derived from a flower. (Sylvia created this flower as a failsafe in case any Power went bad and became too dangerous to stay alive.) Around this time Catastrophe fell in love with the PowerFriend, whose name was Celesti. ~Catastrophe had a son named Ronan. ~Celesti also had another child, but not with Catastrophe. This child carried the blood of the PowerFriend. Icy, a character belonging to Icy, also carries the blood of the PowerFriend. All of that aside, the Powers fell one by one. The last Power to remain alive was Claaws, along with Celesti, Catastrophe's love. If you can believe it, Catastrophe then killed Celesti. Note: Powers do not truly die. When they 'die', they simply turn into an instrument, which holds their essence. As each Power fell by Catastrophe's hand, he assigned an animal to guard it. These animals were instructed NEVER TO PLAY THE INSTRUMENTS, or the Powers would get out. These became the Guardians. More about them later on. Finally Catastrophe killed Claaws, but in that battle between the two of them, Claaws struck Catastrophe down, and he died as well. (Though not forever. Later on he somehow comes back to life.) Since the Powers were all dormant, some if not all of the remaining Sideaffected Powers fell into a deep sleep for the next hundred+ years. ~~~ * Since the Powers each have a 'normal' animal form that they can shapeshift to, Celesti had a human form. It was then that she was in a relationship with Catastrophe. He had no idea of her true status, until the end, which led her to be murdered. Modern Day